pokegearfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Stadium 1
Pokémon Stadium (Japanese: ポケモンスタジアム２ Pokémon Stadium 2) is a Nintendo 64 game that allows players to upload their favorite Pokémon from the first generation Pokémon games, Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green in Japan). It features several battle arenas, introducing Stadium Mode's original four cups, the Pika Cup, Petit Cup, Poké Cup, and Prime Cup, the latter two of which would return in the sequel, and the original Gym Leader Castle. It is the sequel to the mostly incomplete Pokémon Stadium, which was never released anywhere but Japan. There is also a Pokémon Lab where Professor Oak works, which also provides an area to store Pokémon and Items similar to Bill's PC and the player's own PC, allowing items and Pokémon to be transferred between them without a trade, provided certain conditions are met. There is also a option where players can upload and play Red, Blue, and Yellow (as well as Green in the Japanese version). The screen border can be changed to numerous styles. There are also a number of mini-games in the game that can be unlocked. Contents hide 1 Game modes 1.1 Free battle 1.2 Stadium 1.3 Gym Leader Castle 1.4 Vs. Mewtwo 1.5 Round 2 2 Other Features 2.1 Mini-games 2.2 Gallery 2.3 Oak's Lab 2.4 GB Tower Game modes Stadium Title Screen Free battle A 4-player battle mode where players can battle with each other with their favourite Pokémon. There are two choices of Pokémon, A rental Pokémon consisting of 149 Pokémon or Transfer Pokémon a team composing of your team in Red, Blue and Yellow. Stadium Main article: Stadium Mode This is the main game mode. The player battle here using one of four different cup rules; Pika Cup, Petit Cup, Poké Cup and Prime Cup. There are four levels of difficulty for each cup; Poké Ball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball and Master Ball. However, Pika Cup and Petit Cup only have a single level of difficulty. Gym Leader Castle Main article: Gym Leader Castle In this mode, the player will face all 8 of the gym leaders from Kanto, followed by the Elite 4 and finally the player's rival. Each of the gym leaders has 3 apprentices that the player must first defeat in order to battle the gym leader themselves. Once all gym leaders, elite 4 members and the rival have been defeated, the player will be rewarded one of 8 Pokémon at random. These can be transferred back to the players Red, Blue or Yellow version. Vs. Mewtwo Once the player has completed the Stadium Mode and Gym Leader Castle this mode will be unlocked. This mode is simply a battle with the legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. After Mewtwo is defeated, Round 2 will be unlocked. Round 2 Round 2 challenges the player to battle through the game all over again, against the same opponents with different Pokémon and a higher difficulty. Other Features Mini-games Clefairy Says: Clefairy will write patterns on a chalkboard. They must be repeated back. Controls: Control Pad to repeat the pattern. Dig! Dig! Dig!: As Sandshrew, players need to dig to the underground well before anyone else. Controls: L+R to dig. Ekans Hoop Hurl: In a minute, players must get as many Ekans around as many Diglett as they can. Controls: Control Pad to aim, Control Stick to throw. Magikarp Splash: Magikarp must Splash high enough to hit the button at the top of the screen as many times as it can. Controls: A to Splash/Jump. Rock Harden: As either Metapod or Kakuna, players must use Harden at the right time to avoid taking damage from the incoming rocks. Controls: A to Harden. Run, Rattata, Run: Rattata needs to avoid obstacles as it runs on a treadmill to reach the finish line. Controls: A (repeatedly) to run, Control Pad to jump. Snore War: Drowzee must use Hypnosis when the pendulum hits the center to put the other Drowzee to sleep. Controls: A for Hypnosis. Sushi-Go-Round: Lickitung must eat as many foods as it can, so as to run up the bill. Certain foods are spicier than others, which can slow Lickitung down. Controls: Control Stick to Move, A to eat. Thundering Dynamo: As either Pikachu or Voltorb, players need to press the button corresponding to the lightbulb's color to charge up electricity. The player who is fully charged first wins. Controls: A or B to charge. Gallery This is used to take pictures of Pokémon from a Red, Blue or Yellow cartridge inserted into the transfer pack or any rental Pokémon. Different backgrounds can be selected and the photos are stored in an in game album. These pictures can be printed out as stickers via the same Sticker Station that is used for Pokémon Snap Oak's Lab This can only be used if you have a copy of Pokémon Red, Blue or Yellow inserted into the transfer pack. Here you can access boxes to organize and store Pokémon and items and trade Pokémon between game cartridges. This feature returns in the sequel Pokémon Stadium 2. GB Tower This is used to play an emulated version of Pokémon Red, Blue or Yellow on the Nintendo 64. Different borders can be applied. In addition, a Doduo Game Boy can be unlocked which allows the game to be played at double the speed. A Dodrio Game Boy can also be unlocked allowing the game to be played at triple the speed. This feature returns in the sequel Pokémon Stadium 2.